Look at her
by SlyCooper2.5.13
Summary: ONE-SHOT sly just loves looking at her, but he wants to be with her and he's gonna win her heart before the end of the night (one of my "Ipod Challenge" Ideas)


**this story was one of my "IPod challenge" ideas which ****_Fanus Obscurus _****asked me to write up into a story or one-shot**.**of course i do not own the characters. Title and sly's thoughts when he was on the roof looking at carmelita are based on the song _Look at her by One Chance Ft Trey Songz, Bobby Valentino & Lloyd_  
**

_8:00 P.M in beautiful Paris, France and a certain master thief and his gang are at home relaxing... Well except one. _

_"Hey sly, where are you going?" asked Bentley seeing Sly get his cane and walk to the door. "Just going out for a rooftop stroll" he replied. Murray and Bentley just looked at him for a second, they knew he was up to something. "We know you're up to something buddy" said Murray. "Like what?" sly said with a devious smile. "We don't know, but if it includes bothering a certain inspector PLEASE try not to get shocked by her pistol" _

_Bentley said already sounding worried. "Ok mom, see you later" sly said running out the door smiling". Bentley just looked over at Murray worried, "He really knows how to give me a heart attack from worrying". Murray just laughed, "You really are like a mom", Bentley couldn't help but laugh._

_On the rooftops, Sly was walking on the rooftops just thinking and enjoying the night air and the beautiful city. Staring at the sky his thoughts just started to be clouded by thoughts of certain inspector, and then his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of music. _

_He looked to his left and saw the city's ballroom was all lit up and music playing. He curiously decided to see what was going on. Rail walking from rooftop to rooftop he came towards the ball room and saw a sign near the entrance that said Paris Police Ball. He smiled deviously hoping a certain special lady was there. _

_He rail walked to the roof top of the ball room and walked over to the sky light. He looked down and saw all the guests all dressed up, the musicians and the beautiful décor. Five minutes later he was still looking down just looking at everyone and enjoying the music until he saw her. _

_Carmelita Fox, wearing a dark red dress with black heels and choker around her neck with her long hair loose going down her back. He just stared at her with a dreamy look on his face, "Looks like my princess finally showed up to the ball…. Wow even I think that's to cheesy" he said to himself. _

_He watched her smiling and laughing whenever some guy tried to get lucky with her and ended up with a slap to the face. She headed out the door to the ballroom garden and he followed and sat at the edge of the roof to see her just standing alone at the edge of the garden looking at the Eiffel Tower. He just kept looking at her thinking._

_"She's my vision of beauty, her long & dark hair, I can't help but stare at her figure and beautiful smile. She's in my dreams all the time. She captures the attention of every man she walks by, but I'm the only one with good intentions. She's smart, driven and tough. She has a good heart. I just need to be near her, she's the winner, the girl I adore, I have to get her, I gotta get her because every time I'm with her it feels like I'm floating. The one girl that I dream of. It feels like Its been forever wishing us to be together."_ Sly thought as he kept looking at her.

_"I got a couple tricks up my sleeve to win her heart, about time I get I get her." _he thought as he climbed down the side of the building. He looked around first and was happy to see that no one else was in the garden and quietly walked up to her.

"You know, a lovely lady such as yourself shouldn't have to be all alone." surprised she quickly turned around to see Sly. "Cooper?!, you've got a lot of nerve showing up at a police ball, she said crossing her arms. He just smiled "Yea, but I doubt they brought pistols and handcuffs to a ball". "They can chase you" she replied. "They could, but you know they would never keep up with me and I'd slip away easy". She glared at him in defeat, she knew he could. "Ok fine, so what do you want cooper? Why are you here?" she said impatiently.

"Just thought we could spend some time together without your shock pistol, I hate being a third wheel" he said smiling, she couldn't help but laugh at what he said. "You can laugh! Ladies and gentlemen she can smile!" He said turning towards the ball room which made her laugh again. "You really are a goof Ringtail" she said smiling at him _"He really knows how to cheer up someone"_ she thought. "Of course, especially to make you smile" he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. She blushed deep red _"He's so romantic"_.

"So, why did you come out her by yourself?" he asked breaking her out of her thoughts. She sighed, "The guys as usual tried to get lucky with me, I got annoyed so I came out here to be alone" she said looking down and turning back around to look at the Eiffel Tower.

He felt bad for her, he knew she deserved better treatment. He walked up behind her and surprised her by putting his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "I hate that they treat you like that, I know you deserve better" she blushed a deep red. "I know, but it's ok, I can handle them". He turned her around and looked in her eyes, "I don't think it's ok, I hate knowing that they treat you like this every day making your work life hell and on top of that you get yelled up by your boss even though your his best cop"

she looked down and began to cry. "I know, but I need to work, I live by myself and I have no family, I don't have anybody" she cried as he held her closer. "You have me" he told her. She looked up at him, "Sly, you know my job, wouldn't allow that" she said sadly. He grabbed her hand and his other still holding her close and looked at her hoping she wouldn't turn him down.

" You could quit" he said nervously. She was speechless. "I'll take care of you" he said a bit scared. "What?" she said still in shock. "You can help me and my gang fight crime on our side and I'll take care of you... I know it's crazy, you don't have to agree" he said looking down. She thought about it for a second and answered with a smile, "ok sly, I'll quit". "I knew it was a dumb thing to ask I'm sorry Carm he said walking away".

She looked at him strange _"has he gone deaf? Or did his mind seriously think I said no?_" she thought. She laughed as she saw him going on and on about how dumb he was for asking. "SLY! I said yes" she said getting his attention. "Really?!" he said with a big smile and his tail swishing back and forth. She couldn't help but laugh at the cute sight. He went over and hugged but of course something had to happen….

"CARMELITA?!" They broke from the hug to see a male dog running back to the ball room shouting "CHIEF! CHIEF!". "Looks like it's time to make our exit" as he grabbed her hand and led her to the roof. As they got there a crowd of cops burst through the roof door."Hang on tight Carm" he quickly picked her up bridal style and did and got on a long wire to rail slide far away from the ball room.

Carmelita held on tight while putting her head on his chest. She was a bit scared, they were going really fast and they were really high up. "You scared?" asked sly smiling holding her tighter. "Well obviously, how can you do this all the time?" she said looking at him. "I guess it's from being a Cooper, it doesn't scare me."

Eventually they got to the top of the Eiffel Tower and looked out at the view just looking at people walking around enjoying the night. He held her close never wanting to let go. "Hey look, that old man is selling roses" she said smiling. Sly looked down and then took out a little brown bag that sounded like it was filled with coins. He got on pipe and slid down the Tower. "Sly what are you doing?" she asked curiously. "Be back in a jiffy" he said smiling.

She saw him go down and buy a beautiful rose and gave the man the entire sack of coins and one of his calling cards. She smiled when she saw the old man thanking him a bunch of times jumping for joy. She was shocked that in a few seconds sly was nowhere to be seen. Ten seconds later she jumped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. "Miss me?" sly asked smiling presenting her the rose. She turned to face him while he still held her. She smiled, "A little, I love the rose, you're so sweet to give that man the whole bag of coins, and the calling card?" she said.

He smiled at her "I like to give to those in need, he's selling roses to finish paying his house so he and his wife could live happily retired, and I gave him what he needed and then some, the card was so that he knows that the Cooper's and Cooper Gang are not what some say we are, it's nice to have people who believe were good". She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know you are, and I love you for it". He brought her closer and they were nose to nose. "I love you too" he said as they sealed it with a kiss. "I really do love you" he said as he held her running his hand up and down her side. "how much?" she asked. He smiled then picked her bridal style "You'll find out in a few minutes" he said as he slid down the rail again holding her close as she held him tight as they headed for the Hideout.

He looked at her and all he could think with a dreamy look and sigh _"I love her so much, I mean, Just look at her"_


End file.
